


[Cover Art] for A Magic Moment

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cover Art, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art
Summary: For my dear friend and winner of my Fandom Trumps Hate auction alexxphoenix42 ~ thank you so much for bidding on me!





	[Cover Art] for A Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Magic Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771774) by [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42). 



Cover art for alexxphoenix42's fic [A Magic Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771774) ♥ 

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
